hermanos
by Minarella
Summary: Bra y Trunks son hermanos y como tal es su responsabilidad hacerlo todo juntos y en especial si es su primera vez, y lo recalco TODO ¿que haran vegeta y Bulma al encontrarlos con las manos en la masa? .0. pasen y descubranlo!


**Dragon Ball z no me pertenece**

**Holooootaaaas! Bueno aquí les dejo esta pequeñita historia espero que les guste :3 si quieren pueden dejar sus comentarios :v**

**Hermanos**

**Bra en serio no creo que esto sea correcto**

**Shhh Trunks….yo se que lo deseas tanto o más que yo…no soy ajena a lo que haces en las noches bajo las sabanas**

Trunks se sonrojo- **eres una tonta! Me has estado espiando? Esos comportamientos son privados entiendes? PRIVADOS**

Bra sonrió y trepo hasta la espalda de Trunks cruzando sus brazos en el cuerpo de este-** vamos hermanito…no seas tan apretado, apúrate y ayuda a consentir a tu hermanita, ayúdala a liberarse de toda esta presión**

**Dios Bra…tienes que hacerlo con falda?**

**Claro hermanito….de igual la falda va a terminar toda manchada….eso es lo de menos**

Bra siguió trepando por la espalda de Trunks mientras este la agarraba de los muslos y en un momento de vacilación de Bra, Trunks la agarro por las nalgas, Bra se apretó mas a Trunks y este incapaz de ver nada escucho un ruido y sintió como un fluido le resbalaba por la camiseta

**Dios Bra ya basta…..ya estamos corriendo suficiente peligro**

**Trunks no seas aguafiestas yo se que lo quieres hacer…..sé que quieres tomarlo y devorártelo entero, yo lo quiero hacer, quiero tomarlo, sentirlos, devorarlo, saborearlo, ummmm y como somos hermanos es tu deber acompañarme en mi primera vez**

Trunks viro los ojos-** YA… Bra te entiendo…pero en verdad me está costando mucho…..si es por lo que deseo creo que me hubiera sido más fácil conseguirlo en la esquina…..**

**CALLA! No! Iuuuu eres un asqueroso! Esos lo tienen tooodo mundo…no sabes las enfermadas que tienen!...-**dijo Bra irguiendo el pecho y sentándose prácticamente encima de Trunks con las piernas alrededor de la cara de este

**Bra ya? En serio me canso y aun no puedes llegar a tope….me voy a venir y tu no llegas aun**

**Ashhh es que….si solo mi papa no sintiera el ki…..hubiéramos terminado en un dos por tres**

**No importa Bra….apúrate que si nos cachan nos fregamos, de igual ya no hay marcha atrás, haber a la cuenta de tres te hago entrar..lista?**

Bra apretó las piernas alrededor de Trunks y asintió

**Lista!**

**1….**

**2….**

**3!1**

**WIIIIIIII Trunks llegue al conducto!- **decia Bra contenta trepada en el ducto de ventilación

**Están ahí nuestros bebes?- **dijo Trunks sonriente y mojado por el agua que había chorreado del conducto

**Si hermanito!...oye! te has comido más de la cuenta! Debes dejar de robarte los chocolates solo en la noche!- **dijo Bra alzando una funda llena de chocolates

**Jejeje es que…ya sabes son mi debilidad**

Bra salto del ducto y Trunks la agarro rápidamente

**En serio nuestros padres se están poniendo cada vez mas crativos en cuanto esconder las golosinas- **dijo Bra sonriente y comiéndose un chocolate

**Si! Esto seguro fue obra de papá sabía que si tratábamos de volar el nos cacharía de una**

**Bueno chócalas hermanito**

**Cho..**

**Que se supone que hacen mocosos?**

Bra y Trunks se giraron al ver a Vegeta y Bulma al pie del atico

**m..mamá….pa.p..papá**

**¡QUE LES DIJE SOBRE LOS CHOCOLATES!-**dijo Bulma enojada- **TRUNKS EL MEDICO TE DIJO QUE NO PODIAS COMERLOS POR LA GASTRITIS Y TU BRA! DIOS….TU CUTIS ESTA TODO MARCHITO! **

**Pero mamá….**

**NADA DE PEROS MOCOSOS! DESOBECIERON A SU MADR EY TRATARON DE BURLARSE DE MI ASI QUE SE LARGAN ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA Y LOS HAGA A LOS DOS ENTRENAR AHORA MISMO…SE ME VAN!**

Bra y Trunks salieron despavoridos del ático mientras vegeta y bulma los veían alejarse

**Esos mocosos- **dijo Vegeta, Bulma tomo los chocolates y se acerco lentamente hacia vegeta

**Y dime veggie…quieres ayudarme a alzar estos chocolates?- **dijo Bulma rodeando con los brazos a su marido y enroscando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura

Vegeta sonrió, mientras la tomaba de las caderas- **será todo un placer mujer- **dijo Vegeta mientras él y su mujer se enroscaban en un ardiente y posesivo beso

***en los pasillos***

**Mierda Bra camina camina! Que hasta acá se escucha**

**Dios! Se creen que son unos adolescentes…..o dios! Eso fue un león o mi padre**

**No importa Bra…piensa en cosas felices…gatitos…animalitos…..papi desnudo sobre mami…AAAAA…...piensa en cosas felices…**

**O dios…..Trunks…..se volvió a caer la repisa**

**Piensa en cosas felices…piensa en cosas felices…..**

**O carajo!- **dijo Bra al levantar una …tanga? Roja que al parecer era de su madre- **mi mamá no cargaba nada…nada de nada**

Trunks se puso azul y corrió a encerrarse a su cuarto, se acurruco en su cama y arropo hasta el cuello

**Malditos traumas de la niñez y malditos padres con nulo sentido de que su hijo duerme al lado….piensa en cosas felices piensa en cosas felices…no pienses en mami y papi haciendo bebes piensa en cosas fe….**

**O VEGETAAAA! ALZA ESE CHOCOLATE!**

**Snif snif…piensa en cosas felices **

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin!**

**e…bueno…no sé de donde salió esto ._., pero bueno ^-^ espero que les haya gustado y haya sacado a flote su mente pervertida e incestuosa!**

**Si les gustó dejen sus reviews….denle el fav….lo que ustedes quieran y les exija su corazón :3**

**Bueno les invito a leer mis otras historias de estos personajes en mi perfil ^-^**

**Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
